A New Family Member
by YukiBrown
Summary: Isabella Swan was found in the woods at the end of her change by th Cullens.After losing both her real parent and the chance of life as a mortal the Cullens take her in.What will happen to her?Read and find out.AU.
1. Awakening

**_AN- Hellllo people of fanfiction(dot)net. This is my first fanfiction that I've posted ever. That doesn't mean I haven't wrote any though and I've showed a couple or more to my friend and they say it's great so I'm sharing it with you now. Here some tips to the story that might get you confused:  
_****_  
1) Bella, Renee,and Charlie never lived in Forks so there's no connection with anyone their once so ever.  
2) Bella is seventeen and I'm sorry there will not be any Renesmee.  
3) There will be ExB eventually.....mabye....huh....to tell you the truth I'm not really sure. Just Kidding.  
4) Bella will have a cool abillity. I'm just trying to figure it out.  
5) There will be a Jacob, a Tanya(hate her), and a lovesick dog name Mike Newton  
6) Rated T for now. Who knows what's going to happen? I don't yet._**

**_Those are to help you. If you have any AND I MEAN ANY_****_ QUESTIONS PM ME and I will get to you as soon as I can. Read away people._**

~Live with it, read it, like it. Yuki sighing off.

**_DISCLAIMER- Yeah,yeah, yeah, I know. I don't own Twilight. Stephine Meyer does, BUT I came up with the idea for this fanfic AND I own both a Twilight poster and bookbag soooooo beat that.  
_

* * *

**

A Twilight Fanfic

I trashed and wither at the liquid fire that was running through my veins. What sick, twisted thing was happening to me? Was I dead? Had I done something so bad that I was burning in hell? That is the only place I can think anybody can feel this kind of pain.

I screamed and pleaded for someone to kill me. But no one came. No one answered. And I continued to suffer.

I don't know how much time had passed-Days or weeks, seconds or minutes. Hours? Years? I don't know how much had passed but time finally started to mean something to me again.

My mind started to get clearer and my mind started to become stronger. I found out I could thing around the pain. Barely, but I could to a point.

My senses started to become clear and stronger, too. I could hear the change of air around me, the soft rustle of leaves on the trees…the sound of the leaves brushing against each other. I guessed I was in a small clearing in a forest. It was weird and unsettling, yet it felt almost normal. Almost.

I listened to new sounds when they come. The sounds of approaching footsteps were the most resent. There were two sets. One was faster than the other but the other was lighter…more rhythmic. Strange how I could tell differences between footsteps.

There was even breathing. More footsteps. Low whispering.

"She's almost finished," murmured a soprano voice. So soft and beautiful yet strong-like an angel. "I called Carlisle. He'll be here in exactly five minutes and seventeen seconds."

No one answered though I am sure this angel was talking to someone else. I could sense them.

"No, I'll be perfectly content without saying anything" murmured another voice too beautiful to hear. It was almost painful to listen to, but the burning overshadowed it.

"I do," answered the voice again. Was I missing something? "She doesn't deserve to be damned to eternity."

"She can hear us now," said the first voice. After that no one murmured a sound. I concentrated on their breathing. They were deeper and longer then the short, sallow excuses that were coming through my clenched teeth. They also meant the most time passing.

One hundred and nine breaths later there were three new sets of footsteps. They were pretty much the same expect one set was heavier than the other. Not by much though.

They stopped near the others.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. She has been missing from Phoenix for almost four days," explained the soprano voice. "Her parents were killed by a 'serial killer'" I could hear the inside joke in her tone.

"A vampire killed her parents, yet bit her," mused a voice with faint a southern drawl. It was just as smooth as the other but somehow calming. He sounded like he's trying to solve a complex math problem. "I doesn't quite make sense. Why would a vampire bit their pray. The blood usually sends them into a frenzy."

"That is a good question," said a voice with a very faint English accent barely noticeable. Everyone was quiet after that. I concentrated on the breathing closest to me. It was distracting me from the burning pain.

Three thousand four hundred and forty-three breaths later the burning changed. The good thing was the pain was slowly but surely leaving my limbs. The bad thing is the pain was retreating into my heart and getting hotter.

How is that even possible?

My heart took off at a speed I didn't even know existed. So fast, so hot, too much pain. My back arched off the ground and I let out a scream.

The most blood-curdling, hair-raising, ear-shredding scream I've ever heard. I clamped my mouth close and let out a whimper in pain. My back slumped back down to the ground. It hurt too much.

The pain was almost gone from my limbs. Only two places still burned. My heart and my throat. The burning in my throat wasn't the same as my heart. It was more of a dry, aching thirst-like I had not drunk anything in a desert for days.

My heart gave one shallow 'thump', the burning at its peak. One shallower 'thump', the burning fading away. One more, so faint I barely heard. Then nothing. No burning and on more heartbeat. No one breathed, not even me.

I hesitated for a moment. I figured the burning in the back of my throat was manageable. I don't think I kill anything to get anything to drink. I slowly opened my eyes and took a sharp breath.

A frown formed at my mouth. The action felt wrong. Air swirled down my windpipe and entered my lungs but there was no relief. I blinked in confusion. Everything was so clear and new. I could tell I was looking at a blanket of clouds, but there were colors mixed in that I've never seen. Of course there was gray but, blue, green, and purple were also the dominant colors but there was a little yellow, red, and orange present. So shocking and breathtaking.

I took a deep breath; so many scents invaded my nose. The sharp pang of sap and the earth smells of the forest were comforting…but…there was another scent…a scent that came with the sound breathing.

Chocolate, ocean breeze, sunshine, roses, sunshine, rising bread, apple pie, leather, strawberries, moonlight…so many wonderful smells.

To the sound of crunching leaves I tensed up, a unfamiliar sound that was like swarm of bee buzzing sweep through my throat. Before I could process the through I thought I was standing up, bending at my knee. I froze in shock, my mind bring me up short. My legs straighten out and I looked at my surroundings.

I was right when I guessed I was in clearing. It was actually a small meadow covered in wildflowers and tall flowing grass. It was like a fairytale in the middle of what seems like no were.

I was facing the others side from where the sound of rustlings fabric. I whipped around, my nose flaring, my lips pulled over my teeth. A snarl ripped violently through my body only to bring me up short once again.

Standing in front of me was the most amazingly beautiful group of people I have ever (or probably will ever) lied eyes on. Standing in front-closest to me-was a young looking man. He was pale (In fact the whole family was pale) and had light blond hair that was brushed back. He was staring at me with a curious expression.

"Ah, hello Isabella," he greeted me warmly. His voice was the one with the slight English accent. "My name is Carlisle and this," he swept his hand over the group behind him, "is part of my family." My brow frowned in confusion and I nodded once. It was short and jerky. It was also very disorienting.

"Ah…, hi," I whispered quietly, listening quietly to my voice in wonder. It was like dozens of the best sounding bells were woven together to make one wonderful sound. I was overcome with a weird sense of calm. This was more than confusing. "I prefer Bella," I whispered even quieter than the first time spoke.

"Of course," said Carlisle. His tone seemed naturally warm and inviting. He pointed to a giant teenage boy; well at least I think he was a teenager. He was huge. He was huge; each part of him was wrapped in pure muscle. I thought he was scary looking at first but his curly, brown hair and dimples made him look like a giant teddy bear. "This is Emmett," said Carlisle. Emmett gave me a huge, goofy grin.

Carlisle pointed to the person next to Emmett. He was a tall boy with wavy blond hair. His pale skin was decorated in crescent-shaped scars. His appearance struck a note of fear in me. He was dangerous looking. I returned the sheepish smile he gave me. "Jasper," said Carlisle.

Standing next to Jasper was a short girl who had to be only had to close to 4'11. Her dark brown hair in spiky style framed her pixie face. All her features were pixie like. I kind of expect her to come dancing out the overgrowth. "This is Alice," introduced Carlisle. That name fitted her. Alice gave me a huge smile and an eager wave. I returned it shyly.

My eyes went automatically to the last person in the group. He was average height with some muscle. Nothing likes Emmett but not as tall as Jasper. Both his body and face were perfectly sculpted. His jaw strong in his what seems as a frustrated expression. His face was covered with reddish brown- bronze hair. It was so unruly and in such disarray but it fit him. It just made me want to run my hand through…wow that's a strange urge. "And this is Edward," finished Carlisle. I nodded again. It wasn't as jerky as the first. I was getting better at controlling my movements.

The whole family was inhumanly beautiful. All their eyes were an odd warm, butterscotch gold. That's different too.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" asked Carlisle. I nodded. "What's your eye color?"

I cocked my head to the side. What a weird question. "Brown, why?"

"Because your eyes are blue," he replied. Blue? He can't be right, Right? Because my eyes are a dull, lifeless brown, not blue. I swallowed uncomfortable. The burning in my throat was getting unbearable and it was getting to me.

"Um, can I have some water?" I know it was stupid question to ask when we were in the middle of forest but I was so thirst it was painful. Carlisle chuckled lightly. I swallowed again, the saliva was bitter tasting.

"Water won't quench you thirst," he said. I looked at him questionably. He was dead serious. He wasn't kidding. And I starting to panic.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice squeaked up a few octaves. Jasper and Edward tensed up.

"I mean that you are not human anymore," explained Carlisle. I looked at him with a dumb folded expression. I honestly didn't understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"As in saying you're not human but a vampire," he replied. I looked at him for a second, and then I started laughing. My laugh was so beautiful.

"Wow. This is one weird dream," I said between splutters. "I should give my imagination more credit. I never thought I could come up with this at all."My laughs die down until there was nothing left. Everyone was wearing slightly amused expression but everything had an undertone of serious. My face fell.

"You're not kidding," I said blankly. They weren't kidding. They were serious. I wasn't dreaming at all. This was reality and everything. I started panicking. I tried taking a deep breath to calm myself down and clear my mind. It didn't work. And I think I'm having a panic attack.

**

* * *

**

_**Please review. I know your looking at that review button wondering 'should i take the time to review this story' but I have a deal for you reader. For every word you type as a review for my story I will review one of your fanfiction(s) with 10 more words. Soooo chew that over while your staring at that button. I could help you become one of the best authors on this site. I have no promise for become famous on the site. Thanx! Oh and I get back to you if you review with a PM.**_

_**~Live with it, read it, like it. This is Yuki sighing off. Bye*waves like Alice***_


	2. Dissusing

**A/N- Hello people of Fanfiction(dot)net. How's it going. I was total surprised by the out come of NFM first chapter. Thanks to everyone who visited, put me on story or author alert or put me on their favorite story or author list. You should have seen me when I went to go check my email TWO HOURS after I posted the first chapter and I had nineteen new messages. All of them where fanfiction related. For all those people out there who reviewed my story they got a surprise sneak preview of this chapter. Mabye i give a sneak preview for the next chapter.**

**About this chapter:**

**1)You guys get a sneak preview of Bella's ability. For people who reviewed the last chapter they already know. Lets see if you can guess it?  
2) We get a totally hostile Edward and a Bella who's in serious denial. Yay!!!!  
3)We have a hyper Alice and a calm Jasper who is a little shocked.**

**Sighing out~Live with it, read it, Like it.**

Yuki.

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah. I don't own twilight. But I did write this great Twilight fanfiction so give me some credits People.**

* * *

2. Discussing

**A Twilight Fanfic**

My breath came in shallow rasp. I was hyperventilating. And according to this man standing in front I was also vampire. Oh, god, please tell me I'm dreaming and my mind has a really sick sense of humor. I took a couple of deep breaths as a wave of calm came over me but it came with a weird shock-kind of like getting shocked but slightly more powerful. My eyes automatically went to the direction the weird sensation was coming from. I could basically taste in the air.

I could see a faint charge coming from Jasper. It wasn't a solid color more like a shimmer in the air. My eyes narrowed in calculation, my eyebrows frowned in concentration. "Thanks," I said absentmindedly to him. Jasper eyes went huge. He looked at me analyzing expression.

"How did you know it was me?"He asked me.

"The path of the energy…," I hesitated then said in smaller, quieter voice, "it's coming from you." Edward shook his head out of the corner his head in the corner of my eye. Everyone gave him confused and questionable looks.

"As. In. I. Can't. Read. Her. Mind" he spat between clenched teeth then he gave me a murderous glare. A saying came into my mind _"If looks could kill."_

Everyone looked at me with expressions between awe, shock, and curiosity. I fidgeted slightly. I don't like being in the spotlight. Emmett was the first person to interrupt the uncomfortable silence with a booming laugh.

"Wow you're lucky," boomed Emmett, "he can't get into your mind and poke around until he finds what he wants." My eyes went huge in realization.

"You can read minds?" I asked breathless in amazement. I was truly amazed but I was also confused. It seems I'm the person who Edward can't hear their mind. Does that mean there something wrong with me?

"Yes," Edward hissed at me. I hissed back with just as venom and angry he had. He was really starting to tick me off. Carlisle calmed everyone. He seems to radiate father authority.

"How about you come to our home and we will explain everything to you?" offered Carlisle. I murmured yes in reply. Alice smiled and let out a high-pitched squeal. I flinched away and covered my ears. Her squeal was loud and high-pitched. It hurt my ears and apparently everything in a five mile radius agreed with me even the vampires. I could see the sound waves traveling though the air.

Alice walked-well more like danced she was so graceful-over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I tensed up for a moment the slowly rapped my arms around her. She looked up at me, a huge smile on her face and her topaz eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement.

"We're going to be the best of friends, Bella," she said. I giggled. It was hard not to be happy around Alice. Her personality was contagious but I like her already. Alice grabbed my hand and led me into the overgrowth. Then we were running.

It was a rush; the wind flowing through my hair and whipping it around my face. I let go off Alice's hand and just ran. I don't know what it was, this rush I felt while I was running. The speeds I was going at couldn't be humanly possible yet I was, but I knew the speed I was going at should have reduced my sight to a mere blur. I could see as if I were standing still. I waited for the familiar burning of my muscles; I waited for my breath to become labored but neither ever came and I kept running.

My feet came to a stop as I came to huge clearing. In the clearing was a huge mansion. I walked closer to get a better view. The house was an old colonial home that looked so original. It was white and huge. I stared at in wonder and amazement. It was the best looking house I've seen.

"Wow," I whispered breathlessly but it wasn't from running. Alice skipped over to me and took my hand in her.

"You like it?" she asked me. I nodded, not trusting my words to describe this house's splendor. Alice dragged me to the porch. I hesitantly climbed the three stairs. I looked over my shoulder to see Carlisle and the rest of his family following close behind. Jasper was tense as he gazed at me as if he expected something to happen.

Alice rolled her eyes at him as she open the door and pulled me in. I gasped quietly. To my left was a grand staircase that took up the whole wall. To my right was a beautiful black grand piano. The whole color schemes of this grand room before me seemed to be light on light colors. All the colors were white, cream, beige, and tan. It contrasted nicely with the dark floors and the bright paintings. The whole back wall was glass.

Alice stayed quiet during my observations of my new surroundings. A giant smile spread across her pixie face. It seemed to fit there.

"You have a wonderful home," I said to Carlisle. He smiled at me.

"Thank you, my wife decorated it." If his wife was the one that decorated this room I wouldn't mind meeting her. "My wife and my other daughter are on an erm…errand. They'll be back in a while." He motion for me to sit. I sat down on the couch; Alice came and sat next to me. Jasper sat on the other side of her still looking at me like he was expecting something. Carlisle sat on one love seat as Emmett sat on another. They both left the other side of the love seat for another person. Edward sat on a seat directly across from me still wearing a frustrated expression. His topaz color eyes darken into a deeper gold. Carlisle cleared his throat and gathered my attention away from his son.

"Now, Bella I have a simple question for you. How old do I looked?" I looked over him for a moment. He looked like he could still be in collage. Not yet a teenager but not past thirty.

"Twenty-one?" I guessed. He cracked a smile.

"No, Bella. I'm actually three hundred and forty-six. I was born in London during the 16th century," He explained. I could understand him being born in London. That would explain the accent, but I couldn't believe he was 16th century. He was to good looking for that.

"My father was a pastor for the catholic church. When I turned the age of twenty I moved up and took his place. But what else my father did is hunt mythical creatures. The real ones did exist but he never caught them. He always killed innocent people. I also took his place in that occupation. One night I was hunting down a vampire. He was weak with hunger so he did the only thing he could to defend himself. He bit me. The town folks would burn anything that was contaminated by a mythical creatures so I hid under a pile of rotting potato peals. I kept quiet during the change understanding if I made noise I would be found. After I woke up from my change I set out to make a different lifestyle. I discovered you could drink animal blood instead of human."

I sat quietly and absorbed the new information. I actually could imagine Carlisle in the 16th century and I believed his story.

"You say that almost three hundred and fifty years old yet to me you could barely past as thirty. Why do you still look like you in early twenties?" I asked.

"Because when you complete the change you physical stay the age you were forever." I looked at him in shock. Vampires are immortal. I'll stay seventeen forever. I didn't even graduate high school. My eyes widen in panic. I won't age anymore. That is ever woman dream isn't it.

"I'll say seventeen forever," I said. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Don't feel bad Bella. Edward and I are seventeen, too," said Alice, trying to make me feel better. It did make feel a little better.

"I have to say, Bella you very controlled for a newborn vampire. Most of the time newborns are crazed, only concerned about the need for blood. Their emotions are usually all over the place but yours are perfectly controlled," complemented Jasper. I was happy to know that I wasn't the normal crazed vampire, but his comment remind me of burning thirst in the back of my throat. I swallowed the bitter tasting saliva again as it pooled in my mouth.

"Since you said that water won't quaint my thirst then I'm guessing blood will?" I guessed. Emmett jumped in the air and pumped his fist in the air.

"Let's take the newborn hunting," he boomed.

* * *

_Pssssssssssst,...... Review and mabye you'll get a preview._

**PS. i had to recall all this information from memory seeing how someone has my Twilight copy. So I apolize for any fact and spelling mistakes. I'm A horrible speller. Thank God for Spell Check. **


	3. First Hunt

_A/N- Hello both my fellow and new readers. It's sooooooooo good to see you again. This by far is the fastest I ever updated so far. Two days of typing people. Thank GOd for summer break or it would at least take me a week to get one chapter up. But you have to remenber that I like to read fanfictions too. Anywhoooo. Let's see what's happening in NFM land(It's a very fun place to be. I should know I'm there twenty-four hours a day seven days a week, 28-31 days a months, Three hundread sixty-five or six days or twelves months a year)._

I have fourteen reveiws so far. You think we can make twenty-five? If we do I'll give every reveiwer a HUGE Sneek Peak of chapter 5 of NFM.

_What's going to happen this Chapter:_

_1) Well if you haven't read the chapter name then you don't know what the main ajective this chapter is. READ IT NOW.__  
2)We find out more about Bella's ability. It's soooo cool.  
3) like seeing yourself as a vampire for the first time. Goood Times. Good Times._

Song of the Chapter  
_From now on there will be a song of the chapter. It doesn't mean the song will have anything to do with the chapter. It just the song I listen on repeat the whole I was typing this chapter._

_Title: It's All Over  
Artist: Three Days Grace  
Album: One-X_

_~Live with it, Read it, Like it. Sighing Off, Yuki._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Twilight. The oh great Stephiene Meyer does. I only took the character and aternated them in my own plot. But you guys must like the plot because you're reading this story right now. Right? Ondala with the tale.**

**

* * *

**

3. First Hunt

_A Twilight Fanfic_

Emmett ran over to and picked me up. He put me under his arm, almost like a football except I was a person...well a vampire but you get the picture. We were off running. I was tensed the whole journey. It wasn't the fact I was scared I was just caught off guard.

Emmett put me down when we got down when we got to a small clearing. When I came out my petrified state I looked around. The small opening in the forest was very small. Emmett and I took up all the room.

"All right squirt, Welcome to your first lesson in hunting," said Emmett. I nodded. "Good you seem eager to learn. Now I want you take a deep breath and tell me what you smell." I looked at him for a second then took a deep breath. I air swirled down my throat. In this air I smelled the best smelling scent I ever have. It was sweet and savory at the same time.

"The best smelling thing in the world," I said answering Emmett's question. He laughed.

"That best smelling thing is blood," he said. I inhaled more of the wonderful air. The scent was addictive. It was like a drug and I wanted it, no I need it. My body took on its own accord. I ran towards the origin of the smell. Standing in front of me was a small pack of wolves. I felt a smile crawl across my face but my brain was in a fog. I fell into a crouch; a small growl escaped my teeth. My muscles tensed as I prepared to take attack my prey but snap of a small twig alerted me to someone else presents. I drawled something from myself and flung it out. A million little things came in to focus. I closed my eyes and let the feeling paint a picture in my mind.

Everything behind my eyelids was in blue-like waves. I saw the smallest of bugs and the biggest of trees. I could see the transfer of a life. Of energy. I could see the wolves in front of me and the energy that flowed through them. More of the bitter tasting saliva pooled in my mouth. But I didn't swallow this time instead I just tackled the pray in front of me. I took down the one with the most energy. It was one of the biggest but it was also one of the youngest.

The wolf tried to defend itself but I was too much of an opponent. I took it down with my tackle and bit into its neck. I felt a jolt with every mouthful of the wonderful tasting liquid. It was like a pleasant feeling shock wave. The wolf gave a gargle as I drank the last of its life energy.

The clouded feeling in my head cleared away slowly as I sat next to the dead body in a complete daze. My eyes were half lidded as I wasn't seeing the scene in front of me. I blinked as my mind finally cleared and I could see straight. Whatever was holding on mental was let go. I no longer saw the blue waves behind my lids but I felt extremely light-headed. I stayed down until I felt okay again.

My clothes were ripped up, cover with dirt, leaves, and dried-up blood. I felt like I was covered with grim from head to toe. I was in need of a serious shower.

Emmett clapped from behind me and pretended to wipe a tear from under his eye. "I am so proud of you squirt, you are a natural at hunting." He gave a fake sniffle. "You didn't even need my help." I smiled slightly at Emmett comment still in a dazed state. It wasn't the fact that I just killed a wild animal that disturbed me. I was confused at what happened when I was killing that wolf. It felt like I was in tuned with everything and even more in tuned with myself than usual. It felt good, like I was refreshed. I looked at Emmett. He was smiling at me with an amused expression but he also a concern too. I realized I hadn't moved nor talked to him.

"Sorry, Emmett. I was just thinking," I reassured him as I got up. He gave me one if his famous goofy smiles.

"You know Bella, you eyes are glowing," he said. I bit back a groan. First I find out my eyes turned from brown to blue and now I hear that my eyes are glowing. I need to see these eyes for myself.

Carlisle and his family joined us a few seconds later with surprise and awe expressions. Alice had a look of knowing and even Edward didn't have a frustrated expression.

"I think we have found your ability," mused Carlisle. I could see the question mark forming in the air between us. I guess Carlisle realized he was confusing me because he explained it to me.

"You know how Edward can read minds," I nodded. "Well that is an ability. Alice can see the future." That explains the all knowing look. "As you know the future is not set in stone. Alice can only see the future based on decisions." That can haves it drawbacks but I think that's really cool. "And Jasper is an Empath. Can sense and manipulate emotions." That explains that weird sense of calm that came. Jasper was trying to calm me down.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked. So I have an ability. The question is what is it?

"Ah, Bella your type of ability is very rare. Most of the time a vampire's ability is mental but yours is actually physical manipulation. I only know one other vampire that can physical manipulate the four elements. Bella you can physical manipulate the flow of energy and not just your own but everything around you." That huge burst that I let go of while I was hunting was energy.

"I'll have to say I was shock when you knocked us all down with that huge burst of energy. I guess you were defending yourself, but just to be safe maybe we shouldn't mess around with this." I nodded. I was in total agreement with him. "You ability can be unstable or unsafe and very unpredictable." I nodded again. I couldn't trust my words.

The run home was a quiet affair. I was too busy chewing over what Carlisle said. My ability was rare but also unpredictable. As soon as I crossed the threshold of their house Alice was by my side dragging me up the grand staircase. She caught me off guard again. I wonder if I'll ever be more alert. We came to a hallway then to a huge room.

"This is Jazzy's and I room," said Alice. I thought it represented Alice's personality but it also had some calming elements. Like the huge book shelve that was spilling over with books.

"You and Jasper share a room?" I asked. Aren't they siblings?

"Jasper and I are married. We're not really siblings plus were older than we look," she explained. I guess it made sense then. "Come on, you need to take a shower. You're covered in dried up blood, dead leaves, and dirt." Alice walked me into the connected bathroom. It was huge; the biggest bathroom I've ever seen. There was a Jacuzzi bathtub that could easily fit two maybe three people. Next to that was a marble lined shower. During my assessment of Alice's bathroom I caught a look in the mirror and froze. Staring back at me was a beautiful creature.

Her deep mahogany hair had both black lowlights and caramel highlights. It hung around her head in loses ringlets as it stopped at the small of her back. The girl's face was heart-shaped it was strong. Her perfect lips were a natural cherry red. Her skin was pale but it had a creamy like completion to it. The mysterious figure was graceful even in stillness. The curves were in all the right places, giving her a slender yet strong hourglass shape figure. Her eyes were bright blue full with darker and lighter highlights of the same color. They were glowing faintly. She was beautiful. And it took me a good minute to realize it was me.

I gasped softly when I realized that. "Is that me?"

Alice nodded. "You are very beautiful Bella," she whispered quietly. I smiled at her complement. "Now come on. Let's get you into the shower and cleaned up."

Alice skipped over to the shower and turned it on. I carefully took of my dirty clothes. They didn't seem to fit me properly anymore. My jeans were too big and my shirt was too small for my new bust. My breasts were practically spilling out of my bra. I wonder what my new clothing sizes are.

I sighed in pleasure as I stepped in the glass enclosed shower and the hot water hit my skin. I could feel each individual water drop as they fell from the rain shower and shot out of the jets. Alice left for a good five minutes and came back in.

"I left you a change of clothes on the counter for you," she said. I simply hummed in reply enjoying the best shower I ever had to the fullest. I heard Alice's bell like laugh as she shut the door behind her. I finished washing my hair and turned off the shower. I quickly dried off and went to assess the clothes Alice set out for me. I slipped on the underwear and bra that was surprisingly the right size. There was a pair of comfortable looking jeans and a black graphic tee-shirt that said 'I BITE' in white letters. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it as I slipped it over my head.

When I walked out of the bathroom Alice was sitting in the middle of her bed in all her pixie-like glory.

* * *

_Hey guys read My Turn by bandgeek1 if you like twilight pardoys that make fun of twilight. It's hilarious. It also has a pixie based on me._

_PPPPPssssst....I have a secret *looks side to nervously*.....Review *disappers in a cloud of smoke*_


	4. No Sleeping Forever

**_AN- Hello my fellow readers of fanfiction(dot)net. I'm honored to present the fourth chapter of A New Family Member. i terribly sorry for the late update but I had a busy weekend. I_****_ hope you guys wish Edward Cullen a happy 108th birthday. Me and my friends had a pool party to celebrate and of couse yesterday was father's day. I hoped you guys all thanked you fathers. I sure did. He was the one who gave me these laptops so i could post these chapter for you guys to read. I sorry i'm not my normally entsuastic self, but it's past 12:10 in the morning so as you guys guessed I pretty tired. But i love ya'll so much. I'll post until the end of time if i have to._**

**_I didn't get twenty-five reviews so no preveiws but this_ _is a good chapter_. Thank you every one that has review. STAY LOYAL.**

**Song of the Chapter**

_Title: Wasteland  
Artist: 10 Years  
Album: The Autumn Effect_

_**What's happening this chapter:**_

_**1) **I'm the only one here who wants a shirt that says 'I BITE'. Alice is one ironic pixie.  
**2) **Who's moving in?  
**3) **Time to meet Esme and Rosalie.__  
**4) **How has fashion changed over the years?_

_~ Live with it, Read it, Like it. Sighing off. Yuki._

**_DISCLAIMER: Gosh dang it. I know. i don't own any of Twilight or the characters of Twilight. *sigh*_**

**

* * *

**

**4. No Sleeping Forever**

**A Twilight Fanfic**

"Gee, Alice," I smiled as I pointed to the shirt, "this is very ironic isn't it. You enjoy inside jokes don't you?"

Alice giggled and nodded but her face turned abruptly serious actually kind of scary. "Don't get use to those kinds of clothes though. The first chance I get we are going shopping."

"I don't really like shopping, Alice," I replied hesitantly. She looked scary.

"How can you not like shopping, Bella. You're part of the female population. We all like shopping."

"Well, you have just met one female that absolutely hates shopping." I murmured. Alice just stared at me with her mouth open like a fish. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth into a hard calculating gaze. I just stood still and got stiller as the seconds passed by. Normally I would have been fidgeting under such a hard gaze, but it was having the opposite effect on me. I bit my bottom lips as Alice continued to stare at me with the same expression.

"Stop staring at her, Alice," called Jasper southern drawl from downstairs. "You're making her uncomfortable and scared. I am squirming in my seat." Alice gave an annoyed huff and moved her eyes away but at least she stopped staring at me. Her face went blank and her eyes glazed over. I looked at her in concern when a huge grin sprung across her face. She let out a squeal.

"Oh, Bella! You going to love your new bedroom," she squealed at me." She squealed. My new bedroom? I gave the pixie a confused look. It looks like she caught onto my confused expressions because her hands flew to her mouth.

"Uh-oh," Alice murmured. "Now we have to talk Carlisle." I followed Alice downstairs. She was vibrating with excitement by time we got to the living room. I was truly worried about her. She looked she could die of a heart attack with the excitement coming. I felt a wave of excitement come over me. That was weird.

"Calm down a little bit, Alice," said Emmett. "It looks like Jasper is about to start jumping up and squealing like a girl." I giggled slightly at the mentally picture of Jasper doing that. It just didn't seem to fit with his calm exterior.

I sat down next to Alice on the same couch as before.

"Now what with this business about my new room," I asked. Carlisle looked at Alice and shook his head.

"I didn't even get to tell her yet," he said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Now Bella, I didn't get to tell you this but do you remember what happened to you before you started the change?" asked Carlisle.

I concentrated for a second. I winced at the horrible memory of the burning. But there was something else before that. The smell of smoke and burning flesh filled my nose. It almost made me gag. It was like I was back to when it happened.

I remember my house burning to the ground. I remember when he-that monster-broke both my arm and leg at the same time. And worst of all, I remember when he drank my parents dry right in front of me.

They're dead but I'm still alive. My parents are gone and I have no one to go to. They were the only people left in my family.

"I can't believe they're dead," I whispered in sorrow. My eyes pricked and instead of feeling wet they felt oddly dry. I gave a dry sob. I was morning over my parents' deaf. After about three minutes I gave my last dry sob.

"Vampires can't produce tears because we never change. You will cease to have your menstrual cycle. That means you can't become pregnant because your body can't change," explained Carlisle.

I didn't want to have children much. Now I can't have any at all.

"But you said that these are you children," I replied.

"I adopted them," said Carlisle. "Out of all my children Jasper is the oldest but he also the newest to this life style."

"How old are you Jasper?"

"One hundred and forty-five," replied Jasper. "I was a Confederate general in the Civil War." That explains the accent.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to stay with my family?" asked Carlisle. My eye widen in surprise.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to be a burden." Carlisle looked at me with pure honestly.

"You would never be a burden," he said. I felt my resolve start to weaken. My eyes wandered around the room, looking at the other family members. They all seemed perfectly happy with me staying with them.

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly. "But you guys can't spend that much money on me." They must have a lot money with this huge house. I wouldn't want them to spend a lot of it on me.

Alice squealed and jumped up and down clapping her hands. Emmett did the same. It was comical to see such a huge person do that. I could not help but laugh but as soon as I started to the front door open and in walked two women.

The first one had caramel colored hair. She had a more of a rounder body then the rest of the family. Of course she had the unmistakable pale skin and the golden eyes that seemed lighter than the rest of the people of the room. It was a light butterscotch. She seemed to have a motherly glow to her. She must be Carlisle's wife. They seemed so perfect together. My thoughts were confirmed when Carlisle walked over and engulfed her in a loving hug. I turned my head away feeling I was intruding in a private moment.

The next woman that walked in made me feel very small and intimidated. She was tall. Her amazing blond hair had golden streaks with tones that looked almost white, some light brown, and even some red. Her body was something every supermodel would kill for. The outfit looked like it was worth more than my whole wardrobe that was burned down.

"Bella, this is my beautiful, loving wife, Esme," introduced Carlisle. Esme smiled at me warmly. I returned whole heartedly. She reminded me so much of my late mother. "This my other daughter and Emmett wife, Rosalie." I smiled at Rosalie but it was wiped off my face when I saw her expression. Her mouth was pulled down in a sneer and her eyes were hard. I felt myself flinch away from her.

"Ah, hi," I said quietly to her.

Carlisle brought my attention away from the feeling of her gaze burning holes into my back. "Bella will be staying with us from now."

"What," screeched Rosalie at the same time as Esme said, "How wonderful." I felt myself sinking into the couch. It doesn't seem like everyone in this house wants me her.

"Rosalie," chilled Esme. She was clearly the mother of this family.

"How can you just let this vampire move in?!" she asked.

"She just a newborn," said Emmett obviously trying to calm down his infuriated wife. "Her parents were killed by the vampire that bit her."

"He killed them right in front of me," I blurted out quietly. I was thinking it not intending to say it but it just came out. I felt the now familiar feeling when my body tried to produce tears that could never come. Everyone gasped quietly even Rosalie. I hadn't meant to say it and bring pity upon me but I could taste it in the air.

"Please," I begged, "don't feel sorry for me. It's not your fault. I was always a danger magnet. I had a feeling it was bound to kill me or someone I loved soon." I truth was bitter-tasting on my tongue as I said those words. No one said anything after that. Rosalie went up stairs and Emmett followed close behind. I heard their bedroom door close.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "We will still follow through with the plans to move to Alaska. I'm sure Alice has already started plans for your new room." I nodded in agreement. "I have to go back for my night shift." Everyone nodded to the newfound information. Carlisle went up stairs with Esme following close behind. That only left Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I in the living room.

"Come on," said Alice as she grabbed me and began to drag me up the stairs again. We ended up in her and Jasper's room again only this time clean not cover in dead and dried up things.

Alice and I sat down on the comfortable bed. She automatically moved so she was in the center of the great bed and motioned towards the spot right next to her. I quickly moved next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. "We have all night and pretty much the rest of tomorrow.

"What do you mean by 'we have all night'?" I asked. Alice's expression turned a little sad.

"Vampires can't sleep," she replied. My eyes widen in shock.

"Never?" I asked. Alice shook her head. "I guess that would give us a lot of extra things." Alice nodded in agreement, a faint smile playing at her lips. I quickly changed the topic. Alice did say we had all night and I was going to fill the time with question.

"So what does Carlisle do for a living any way?"

"He's a doctor at Forks Community Hospital. I know what you are thinking. How can a vampire be a doctor if the mere scent of blood sends us into a frenzy? Carlisle has become immune to both the sight and smell of blood," explained Alice.

"When I was human the sight and smell made me queasy." I admitted. Alice laughed.

"I wonder how hat going to affect you now?" giggled Alice.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had a feeling 'What do you mean?' is becoming my saying. However, I was curious to the new conditions of my new life. Everything was so new and young. I was like a newborn in an aspect, just learning how to survive in a world that can be both forgiving and not.

"Carlisle has a theory that we bring our stronger traits to our new life," explained Alice. "Some of our even stronger traits may even become a gift. Like how Edward can read minds, or how Jasper can influence emotions, or even how I can see the future." My brow frowned in concentration.

"I don't know any human traits that could have given me ability to manipulate energy." I sighed. "I'll find it out though." We were quiet for a few minutes until a new question came to my lips.

"When were you born?" I asked Alice.

"To tell you the truth I don't know," the pixie admitted. All I know was that was some time during the early nineteen forties. I can't remember any of my human life." I felt guilty about bring up something so touchy so I asked a next question that was light-hearted.

"Alice, I'm a summing that you love fashion. How was it to see it change right in front of your eyes?" Alice eyes lit up as she explained everything that she had seen everything fashion related change right in front eyes. It was so amazing to listen to someone that had actually seen it happen. I guess vampires have photographic memory because Alice explained every detail right down to the stitching.

The conversation lasted a good three hours but I was never bored. I could tell Alice was keeping many details from me but she highlighted all the important trends from each decade she remembered.

"Wow, Alice," I said at the end of our conversation. "I can't believe that you had lived through all through that."

"You'll live through history too, Bella. Nevertheless, I want you to know I will be there with you. See everything and possible more you do."

* * *

_i have anothor secret. Reveiw and you will be rewarded with a new chapter sooner. Bye._

_P.S: This is my longest chapter so far. Just like i promised to someone. It to early in the morning and to late in the night to remenber._


	5. Questions

AN- Hola peoplez of the internet and be on. I wonder if their people who read fan fictions from their cell phones. Huh. Anyway, I love every one of my wonderful readers.  
Thirty-two reviews and over 1000 hits. I want to cry right now because of you guys but sadly I can't cry*huff*Dang it.

What's happening this chapter:  
1) Seriously. I'm I the only one who wants a shirt that says 'I BITE' because I do and I do it hard.  
2) Emmett has sex problems.  
3) Rosalie can be nice. Right?

Song of the Chapter

Title: I Don't Care  
Artist: Apocalytica feat. Adam Gontier  
Album: World Collide

That's all folks. Live with it, like it, read it.  
~Yuki sighing off.

DISCLAIMER: Aro: Hello?  
Me: Hi. Can I speak to Aro Volturi?  
Aro: This is he.  
Me: Ah yes I'm wondering if you could convents you creator to sell me Twilight.  
Aro: You're not getting the story  
*Line goes dead*  
Me: Dang it. I guess it was worth a two hundred and twenty second try though.

5. Questions

I watched the sunrise as if it was the first one I have ever seen. In a way it was the first one I have ever seen. The sun hid behind the clouds. The norm it seem here in Forks, Washington.

Red, orange, and yellow bleed through the blanket and painted the forest in it bright and fiery colors. It seem as though the moon was dragging the sun up as it fell down slowly in the opposite direction. I watched in pure and undiluted fascination. A smile played on my lips as a small gasp escaped them. I could not keep my eyes off the sun until it was behind the blanket of clouds and almost out of view. Of course, my brain had to ruin the moment as a question popped into my head. I opened my mouth to ask it, but Alice beat me there.

"Vampires don't burn or spontaneously combust when we are in sunlight." She rolled her eyes. "You should know by now not to believe myths or stereotypes by now. We can go into the sun but the light reflects of our skin oddly. It makes it sparkly like a million diamonds imbedded in our skin. It's pretty is cool. I'll have to show you some time, but you can't say if you were walking down the street, people wouldn't notice you're not human?"

"True," I agreed with her fully.

All night Alice and I have been having a question fight. I would fire off a question and she would answer it, visa versa. We took turns over and over again well into the early morning hours. It was fun and I didn't mine at all.

I heard the front door open as Carlisle came back from his shift. "Honey, I'm home," he called out. I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness of the line, but I could hear Esme giggles as she pulled him in a hug. They make such a wonderful couple.

"You take a shower," said Alice, "and I'll lay out some new clothes. Today you are hanging out and getting to know the whole Cullen family. And you as, Cullen family member, will get the same treatment from your new family, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." I couldn't help by feel proud for being accepted in and being give their family name as my own last. "Basically today we have permission to integrate you. Your whole past and future goals will be out on the table for all to see." I swallowed loudly. Alice chuckled evilly as she pushed me into the shower.

The hot shower helped me calm down, but my nervous got back to me as I changed into the denim shorts and tight fitting graphic tee that hugged my torso. Alice and I walked down stairs to find everyone sitting around the dining room table. I sat down between Esme and a much existed Alice. She was vibrating in her seat.

"Can I ask a question first?" asked Emmett with child-like curiosity. I laughed.

"You just did Emmett but I'll take another," I giggled. Emmett looked clueless for a second but quickly recovered.

"What were you like in you human life?"

I thought for a second before answering. "Well, I was extremely clumsy. Almost to the point I was handicapped. I couldn't play any sports or play any instruments. I never really danced much. I could barely walk much less dance. I would always find something to trip over. There are many injured dust particles out their because of me." Alice gasped when I said I didn't dance. Emmett murmured "Poor dust particles. Didn't know what was coming for them." I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't one to go partying. I preferred to stay home and read a book instead."

"Now that you are part of the family, ALL of that will be changing. First thing first. We have to get you a Cullen woman worthy wardrobe," said Alice.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked.

"You should be afraid. Very afraid," said the evil, pixie sized devil. "Anyway. Did you ever have a boy friend?"

I looked up from under my eyelashes in embarrassment. "No." Both Alice and Rosalie gasped this time.

"How can't that be, Bella. I've only know you for less than twenty-four and I'm honestly shocked that you didn't have a boyfriend." I shrugged.

"I didn't care for dating much." Alice gasped again. "Can someone please ask me another question?" Alice open my mouth. I shot her a glare. "Something that doesn't have to do with my non-existent dating life." She huffed.

Emmett asked my next question. "Have you ever had sex?" My eyes and mouth open in shock and I ducked my face down. It was habit I use to do when I would blush but I don't anymore. I heard the sound of a boulder hitting another boulder. "Ow," whined Emmett. "Rosie you hit hard."

I felt a way of peace come over me and all of my embarrassment disappeared. I looked up to Jasper and mouthed 'thank you'. He smiled softly and nodded in reply. "Okay, that was even more awkward then the boy friend question. Please no more question about my non-existent sex life too.

"Ha, so you never had sex, too. Your just like the one hun-" Edward cut of Emmett with a glare dark enough to curtly milk. That sure did shut him up. Edward turned back to me and his gaze automatically soften. The deadly and frustrated glares from yesterday were a figment of the past. He was even wearing a small, crooked smile and his butterscotch eyes were melting me straight down to my soul. It as if he could see it.

"What kind of music do you like, Bella," he asked. I was able to thing again.

"Um, well. I like most genres. I don't like much main stream pop or rapping. I do like a classical but I only like the titles of the ones I like. My mother use to play classical around the house. But their one genre that I almost can't stand and that's country."

"Aw, you just like Edward," whined Alice and Emmett. They were both pouting. It was quite comical to see two different people with the same expression. I laughed.

"What was your family like?" asked Esme. I felt a pang of sadness. I do miss them. I was kind of upset with the fact I couldn't remember them very well but Alice said that was normal.

"I was a only child. I really wished I had some siblings. My father was a police man in Phinox and my mother was a kindergartner teacher. My father was the one to show emotion very openly but I could tell they loved each other very much. My mother was very hair brained. I was more of the adult in our relationship. She use to say I was born middle aged and was getting older ever year."

"Have you ever been on a date?" asked Alice quickly.

"Enough with the question about my dating and sex life, which are all non-existed for those people that are still curious. Why can't you guys ask questions like Edward's?" The room was quiet for a fraction of a second.

"Do you know anything about cars?" asked Rosalie. I was caught off guard with her asking me asking me a question. I looked up to see if she had a murderous expression or not. Thank god she didn't. Her expression was surprising warm and inviting. This family was odd with their mood swings but I liked them.

"I don't know anything about car except how to drive one. I had a car back home. It was old red Chevy truck from the 1950's. It couldn't go over the speed of fifty-five." I replied the last part reluctantly. Rosalie huffed. "What?"

"Rose loves her cars," explained Emmett. I nodded my head in understanding. A question popped into my head.

"Hey, Carlisle," I asked. "You think you could help me with this dangerous and unstable ability of mine?

_Review people. Please and if you love me or just my writing. Also I NEED IDEAS. They can be stupid or retard or serious and heartwarming. Just make sure it fits in with the story. _


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

AN- Hello Readers that love me so much that you would put up with the fact that I have not updated or uploaded in over a month. How i love you all. You putup withme and all my laziness. I love you so much. ahh over a hundread hits or mabye vistiors. Am not really sure at all.

Song of the Chapter!!!

I have a surpirse for you all. Instead of one song I give you TWO!!!!!!!

**Title:Scared  
Artist:Three Days Grace  
Album:One-X**

**Title:Waiting  
Artist:There For Tommorrow  
Album:There For Tommorrow**

What's Happening This Chapter:

1) Practice makes perfect  
2) Blue can be a very cool color  
3) There is a very special surprise at the end

Thank you readers.

~Live with it, love it,read it.  
Sighing off.  
Yuki

* * *

6. Practice Makes Perfect

We drilled each other for questions for the rest of day. Some were for finding out each other's personality. Emmett was like a goofy big brother. Jasper was the calming influence that keep everyone anchored. Carlisle was the father figure-the one that tends to take responsibility in the house full of forever teenagers. Esme was the loving mother that understands everything and has the biggest heart. Alice was the family shopper and the one that supplied all of the energy. She was the exact opposite to Jasper. Rosalie was the family mechanic and could be both vain or caring. She could have been a great mother. And Edward was just mixture of them all. He had undying passion for music. I liked everything about this family.

When we were done with our little trivia day the family followed me to Carlisle's study. I took a seat in one of the brown leather chairs right in front of his desk, everyone filed in after me.

"Now Bella, I'm sure you know this power is unstable but the reason to that is you can take the energy from any other object that is made life energy or has any energy surrounding it, such as a communal doorknob that many people use. You could draw so much energy the life form could die. Now if you could gain a great amount of control you could drain them to a point that they are not dead but too weak to move."

I nodded at the dangerous information I had just learned. My power was more powerful than I though. Carlisle continued after I remained silent.

"Though your ability does have some dangerous drawbacks there are some other points to it. You may be able to sense or 'see' energy, create spheres or huge blast of energy that are composted of lose or consternated energy. That what the case yesterday. You created a huge wave of energy that threw some of us back more 50 feet." My eyes widen in shock and wonder.

"You can compost shields, both physical and mental. That is why Edward can't read you mind. You must have a shield up around you mind for protection.

"As you powers grow you may be able to sense someone's emotions simply by sensing their energy, and maybe have the ability to control electricity."

I didn't relies I was sitting on the edge of the chair I was in. I sat back and mused over this new information.

"So as Alice explained last night your most dominant characteristic from your human life are brought over and are further manifested. If your dominant characteristic was already powerful it becomes an ability. Because everyone is unique and no two the same that mean so are abilities. No one would have the same ability as me so we have to take this slowly. You already say that my ability was unpredictable as it is." I bit my lower lip in waiting of everyone's responses. A habit from my human life.

"Exactly," said Carlisle. The what seemed permanently curious look in his eye made them twinkle. "We should start training by attempting to harness your control and developing the ability to bring it on by will." I nodded. "I think we should start by meditating."

"I'll try it with you Bella," said Alice. Her voice was it usual bubbly self.

"We should try this in the garden at first. It is more calming," said Esme. All of us nodded in agreement. We made our downstairs and outside. The garden was both beautiful and peaceful. The thousand of flowers released their wonderful smells into the air. The smell was only a fraction as beautiful as the garden itself. All the flowers and plants work together so nicely.

I turned to Esme. "Did you plant this all?"

"Yes I did. Do you like it?"

I nodded my head. "I love it."

We all sat on the grass in a sort of semi circle. Alice sat next to me an closed her eyes. A humming sound came from her closed mouth. We all watched her in amusement. She open her eye on my side and gave me a large smile. I giggled. She giggled along with me.

"Now that's finish let us start," said Carlisle after Alice and I finished with our giggle fest. "Get relaxed, loosen all your muscles."

I closed my eyes and did as he asked. Esme was right when she said the garden was relaxing. It helped with my unlocking my muscles perfectly.

"Calm down , relax, empty your mind." Carlisle's voice was already fading into the background as I let go of all my thoughts. I found an empty space in my mind and sat down. It was a room with dark gray walls. The space flashed a bright brilliant blue. This was my space. It was tranquil and simple. I could make it anything I wanted.

I could feel the power course through me. I was totally at peace and in control. I felt something click in me.

My eye flashed open. The blue lines merged into my normal vision showing the transfer of energy. My eyes slowly swept the area around me. The vampires around me had the most energy I had ever seen so far. Even more than the wolves I took down yesterday.

My control slipped as I open mouth to speak. My head felt extremely light-headed. Almost as if I had stop breathing for a long amount of time as was about to faint. I swayed a little to my right. My hand flew up to my head as a pounding headache materialized in my skull.

"Well," I murmured, "I had it for a moment. The I open my mouth to say so but then I lost control. Now I just feel light-headed and have a horrible headache."

Carlisle looked at me with a concern expression. I just smiled at him weakly. "I think that's enough for today. We will continue this tomorrow when I arrive home from my shift. I should be back by 6:oo in the evening. Tomorrow is my last day and I think the hospital wants to throw me a going away party." We all gave some sort of acknowledgment to his statement and scatter. Rosalie and Emmett went up stairs because they could seem to keep their hands off of each other. Jasper dragged Alice up stairs not to later. I could hear some very unwanted noises to my eyes not to long after. Esme and Carlisle went hunting.

That just left Edward and I.

He wandered to the piano. I heard him fingering the keys. A beautiful melody came from his hands not to long after. I didn't even realize my feet had carried my over to the source of the wonderful sound coming from a beautiful person until that person turned to look at me. His eyes were like melting gold. I felt a pang off love and lust that was not my own. Before I knew I was on top of Edward and his lips had connected with mine.

* * *

*evil laugh*Mwh haha haha*grins sweetly*Review


	7. Bella's Epiphany

**_AN-Hello readers of this fanfiction. How are you? I am doing well. This chapter is extremely short. I mean very short._**

**_Song of the Chapter:_**

**_Title:_** The Diary of Jane  
**_Artist:_** Breaking Benjanim  
**_Album:_** Phobia

**What's happen in this Chapter?**

**1)** Ahh, Jasper. What are we going with you?  
**2)** I've made a epiphany

**_Let see if we can make it 47 reviews. I have delouses reward if we do._**

**_Live with it, love it, read it.  
_**Sighing off.  
~Yuki

**DISCLAIMER: Repeat after me:You do not own Twilight.  
Me: ~sigh~ I do not own twilight.~Whispers under breath~yet.**

* * *

7. Bella's Epiphany

My lips moved eagerly with his-to lost in love and lust that I didn't realize what I was doing. His lips were so soft and warm. I could taste his wonderful scent concentrated there. The taste of sunshine, honey, chocolate, and peppermint filled my mouth. Edward's soft, warm tongue traveled slowly across my bottom lip, asking for permission. I moaned softly at the wonderful sensation.

The lust and love drained out of me in a flash. My muscles locked down so I was frozen. Edward froze beneath me. Before I knew it I was on the other side of the huge living room. Horror and embarrassment filled my body. How could I just attack him just like that when I barely knew him.

Edward was staring at me with a dazed slash shocked expression. His eyes were a caramel color instead of a light butterscotch. They were clouded and dazed over. His jaw was slightly slacked.

"Oh, god," I whispered in horror. "I am so sorry for that. That- I mean- I didn't- Oh god." I darted out of the backdoor. The last thing I heard was Edward calling my name.

My feet carried me feet into the forest. When I ran so far all I could hear was the wind singing through the trees and the small rodents hiding from me. I quickly climbed and old maple and settled at the very top. All I could see was trees in one hundred and eighty degrees.

What had happened? Why the hell had I just started kissing Edward Cullen.

My hand raised to my lips. I could still feel Edward's lips ghosting against mine. His wonderful scent and taste filled my nose and mouth. I felt my stomach tighten and my knees went weak. I almost fell off the thick branch I was sitting on.

It was inadequate to fight against it.

I was falling for Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

And I was falling hard.

* * *

Review and remenber the deal.


	8. Edward's Epiphany

**Surprise. A Treat for my wonderful for the fifty reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah.I know.**

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE ME MY PROPS. REVIEW**

**OH YEAH. IM GOING ON VACATION TO CANADA FOR TWO WEEKS SO I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE. WHO KNOWS.**

8. Edward's Epiphany

**E. POV**

Bella's lips moved softly against mine. Her body was soft and warm against. She tasted like strawberries, lavender, freesias, and pure, sweet honey. I was so lost in the lust and love I had no idea what I was doing. My arm snaked around her small waist and my other hand gripped her head to my lips. I felt her small hand traveled to my hair and tug lightly. My eyes rolled in the back of my head in pleasure.

My tongue ran across her bottom lip in an attempt to deepen the wonderful kiss. The most glorious sound came from Bella's mouth; a quiet moan. The love and lust drained out of my body in a instant. My body froze against hers as she did the same.

Before I could do anything she was on the other side of the living room.

"Oh god," she cried out. "I am so sorry for that. That-I mean-I didn't- Oh God." She quickly darted out the back door.

"Bella!" I yelled desperately. I wanted her to come back and let me hold her. I wanted her to come back and kiss me. I want to hold her inhale warm scent of strawberries, lavender, freesias, and honey.

small body close to me. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was falling for Isabella Marie Cullen.

Hard.

Alice ran down the stairs with a very rumpled Jasper behind her. Her hair was disheveled and she looked like she just threw on some clothes.

_'I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't know what was going to happen until a few minutes ago, And we weren't._'A flash of a very private looking Alice and Jasper flashed in her thoughts. I grimed. She sent me a sorry smile. "She needs sometime to herself to think things over." A vision of Bella perched high up in a oak tree, a deep-in-though expression on her beautiful face, flashed through my mine. She looked so cute with that expression on her. I nodded to Alice in acknowledgment as I passed her and made my way to my room.

So very unneeded sounds were coming from Rosalie's and Emmett's room. I turned on my stereo only to here Clair de Lune shuffle on. I remember learning during our day long question session that we had that this was one of her favorites.

I settled in to my couch listening. Waiting for Bella's return.

* * *

REVIEW AND LEAVE ME SOMEHTING TO LOOK FORWARD TO WHEN I COME BACK. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Hated and Reluctant Deal

**An-Don't hurt me. I want to live.**

A New Family Member

A Twilight Fanfic

By. YukiBrown

9. Reluctant and Hated Deal

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

Oh, god.

I sat on the maple tree's thick branch thinking over what happened.

So for some reason because Jasper lost control on his ability during his and Alice's passion. It made me unwillingly physically decide to kiss Edward. He kissed me back because of the same reason. Or did he want to kiss me. Or did he took advantage of me in my unusual state of mind.

You wish. Edward is too much of a gentleman.

Ah. Here I'm talking to myself about how I randomly made out with a guy on his piano. In his house. Well my house now. Well this is very interesting situation.

I'll have to make a deal. More with myself then with Edward for the sake of my sanity. I'll give up my odd and strong feelings with Edward. Even as a vampire I am pale in compare to the vampires of the Cullen family. Next to someone like Rosalie I might as well be dirt. I couldn't even imagine Edward taking me after I basically threw myself at him.

I sighed as I went over the thoughts in my mind. The truth always hurts. Always in the most evil ways too.

I would only have sister or friend like relationship with Edward. Nothing more and hopefully nothing less. Give up and ignore the feels and maybe they will go away. Or they will haunt me for my forever excitant. Please let the first one be the real possibility.

A sigh escaped my lips.

I'll make a deal with both Edward and myself. I will keep all of my romantic like feelings to myself and step to side as a friend or sister. And I won't get jealous or envious at any girl that he dates or has as his mate.

I dub this the most reluctant and hated deal in the history of all deals.

I jumped down from the maple I had named my thinking tree and made a mad dash for the Cullen's humble home.

*------------------------------------------O---------------------------------------------*

All the lights were still on when I had arrived back home. No one was downstairs yet I could hear some unwanted sounds from both Alice's and Rosalie's rooms. And the cracking of wood from Rosalie's?

My ears, my poor virgin ears. My innocents has been official lost.

I made my way up the stairs to find Edward's room. I went up the second set of stairs to were Alice showed me where his room is. I hesitated slightly when I reached to knock on the door. I finally did it when I heard the music pause on the other side of the wooden barrier.

"Come in, Bella," said Edward quietly. I opened the door to reveal Edward laying across a black leather couch. My eyes traveled around the room. One wall was all glass while the other had wall to ceiling storage system. It was completely filled with CDs, old time Records, and cassettes. It was surely the biggest music library I had ever seen. The floor was covered with a gold carpet.

I took a seat down next to him trying to collect the courage to say something. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out the same time. "But it wasn't your fault," we said together again. I couldn't help but giggle at his face. He looked so innocent and cute. Wait, remember the deal.

"Don't worry. Apology accepted," I murmured. "It truly wasn't your fault to begin with. I'll promise you that it will never happen again." I held out my hand. "Truths?"

He took it and gave a hesitant shake to seal the deal.

"Truths."

**Review. Please.**


	10. NEW FANFICTION

**New Fanfiction!!!!!**

**Summary:**The Cullen children are back, with different last names, human and thrown into an all year around boarding school. Follow them as they go through the adventures of living without parents, finding love, friendship, and themselves. What's the worst that could happen when you throw in kitchen-in dorms, no light-outs, co-ed dorms and Emmett in a bowl and mix it up? Even I'm not sure and I'm writing

**Title:**Independent Living: Junior Year

I'm putting NFM for this story just for a little while. this idea has been in my head for to long and i can't get out so review and I'll get back to NFM as soon as i can.

Thank You.  
YukiBrown


	11. 10 Bloodlust?

10. Blood lust?

The rest of the night was spend in awkward silent. Edward and I personally decided that we would never talk about the most hated and reluctant deal so we listen to music while I looked through his extensive music collections. He had everything include all my favorites, and was truly more stocked then a music store from any of the previous decade.

I watched the sunrise again only this time it was in Edward's room. It was almost as if I were watching it alone. Edward was just sitting on his leather couch while I was in front of the large window but I could feel his golden eyes boring holes into my back. What a way to start my second official day as a vampire. Alice interrupted by knocking on the door with a almost petrified expression. Whatever mood I was in was lost and panic took place. Edward jumped up and grabbed me pulling me against his body and held me with his arm. They were like steel cages that held me but it seem I could easily break them.

Jasper and Emmett came in and took places behind Edward. I was petrified with fear. What was happening that they had to hold me down like that?

The doorbell rang. Everyone stopped breathing in sync but I continued. I could hear the new sound of a heartbeat but the smell was of paper and ink mixed along with gasoline and car fumes hit me. My nose wrinkled at the almost unpleasant combination at the same time Alice gasped. Edward looked at me in complete wonder while he slowly let go off me, letting me place my naturally (or unnaturally) steady feet.

"No blood lust," he whispered with a child-like wonder. His golden eyes blazed with a intensity that I have never seen. My eyebrow frowned in confusion. Everyone in the room was staring at me like some like I just sprouted wings. Alice's mouth started to move at a mile a minute.

"That great! More than great- wonderful! That means you can blend in with humans faster without any pain!" She was bouncing happily in place. "We have to talk to Carlisle as soon as he get home. This isn't something that happens every day." Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out of out of Edward's room. Everyone's vampiric gaze followed my movement. As soon as I was out of their range their voices broke out in hushed whisper, even too quiet for me to hear.

Alice instructed me take a shower. I did as she told only because she was bouncing as high as the moon ever second and I was a tad bit worried.

My hair was completely dried in to their natural (or unnatural) chestnut curls by time Alice had finished dressing me.

I was in a white baby doll dress with a brown vest layered over it. My legs were in light-washed skinny jeans that were stuffed in a pair of dark leather riding boots that matched my vest. Alice finished it off with a red scarf around my neck and silver accessories. I was honesty cut and I could only thank Alice for that.

* * *

**A./H**- Hee. hee. he.

Sorry for that long update time...Schools keep me busy. Outfits on profile.


End file.
